


Consolation

by Mystik



Category: Rome
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first week was the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for the the round of kink at LJ. The kink was "Hurt/Comfort".

The first week was the worst.

After all was said and done, after Niobe was buried and her soul was delivered to the hand of the gods, Lucius was a wreck.

Really, no surprise there.

But Titus didn't think it would fall in his lap the responsibility to take care of his best friend. Everyone seemed to back off, even their children.

Titus didn't really blame them.

So he did what he thought was the best cure: drinks. Lots and lots of drinks. No sex yet; too soon, too close to the wound. But not in Rome. Hell no, that would be a terrible idea. So Titus took them to a quiet little bar in the outsides of the city. If Lucius didn't like the plan, he didn't show. Truth to be told, he didn't show much these days.

And by Jupiter, Titus would make him show something in that night, even if he's the one ending with a punch on the mouth.

* * *

Well…that was interesting.

Titus Pullo was proud to admit that he was a man-child. That he never really grown from his rebellious teenage years, that responsibility was something foreign to him. He never really wanted anyone to be under his wing. He couldn't even take care of himself, how he could do this with another one?

But Lucius was a different subject. Always was. So Titus wasn't that surprised when the night ended with him and Lucius wanking each other off, panting against each other's mouth. Titus should be worried at the way his blond friend was clinging so fiercely against him, his grip bruising on his shoulder. But he was…well, frankly he was too drunk and aroused to really notice that at the time.

"Gods…" panted Lucius, his other hand fast and brutal against Titus hard prick, the thumb smearing the drops of precome gathering there.

Titus just groaned, hiding his head on Lucius shoulder, his hand equally fast. His free hand was holding the soldier close by his thin waist. They were in some not so secluded corner of the alley between the bars, the torches around them all out, leaving their bodies in the shadows. But that didn't mean nobody could walk on them.

Both soldiers started to come closer and closer to the edge, the movements getting even more frantic. Lucius hit his head on the wall behind him, biting his bottom lip, face flushed in pleasure, his grip even tighter. Titus approached, definitely trapping Lucius against the wall, his grip on the blond's waist leaving marks. He sustained both of their weights, his voice coming low and husky as he grunted, feeling his prick throb with arousal.

"Lucius...I…" the words got stuck on his throat when Titus reached his peak, coming between their bodies in quickly spurts.

Not seconds after him, he felt Lucius stiffen and muffle his moan on his shoulder, coming as well. Without saying anything Titus just held him against his body, knowing that any moment now it would start.

He didn't have to wait long for the sobs start shaking Lucius body, so he just held even tighter.

* * *

When Lucius left Rome with Mark Anthony, Titus wasn't that surprised. There was only so much he could do for his friend, after all.

 

Still…it hurt.

 

 

THE END


End file.
